Behar Lumani
Behar Lumani was former Albanian solider and well known criminal in Los Santos. 'Army Years' It is known Behar was conscripted into Albanian army in his early 20s somewhere between 2002-2004. After his service was over, he continued his military service in Albanian Air Force as a helicopter pilot. By the year of 2011 when Albanian army became professional, Behar got Captain's rank for good and long service. 'Early Retirement' Behar ended his military service in unpleasant way. In early 2012 during New Year's eve in Tirana Behar got involved into drunk fight with random drunkards for one of them he broke spine. One month after the accident, Behar was kicked out of army because of charged assault and battery and making a shame for the army. 'The Trial' Behar was charged for two crimes: assault and battery and intentional injury. After broken spine, the person Behar got injured, never walked again. The trial took 3 months. In agreement with both parties Behar obligated to pay the victim €600.000. Unfortunately, The Trial sentenced Behar 5 years in high secured level prison. 'After imprisonment' Because of good behavior in prison and large amount of money were paid to victim, Behar was released in 2013. It is known he have moved to Italy but he didn't stay there for long. Short after Behar got himself a visa and moved to Los Santos to earn money for the debt he made. 'Ties With Underworld' Since the arrival it is known Behar didn't get himself regular job. He was usually seen hanging out near Idlewood Gas Station. It is suspected Behar became a drug dealer, but it was never proven. In the streets it is rumored Behar having large racket of drug trafficking and got ties with various criminal organization in Los Santos. 'June's Detention' In June of 2013, Lumani was arrested as suspected drug trafficker. Police officials said he was tracked down for a while and his arrest were made after unknown person, who claimed buying large amount of narcotics from Lumani, testified against Lumani. Unfortunately after the search in Lumani's apartment, there were found no narcotics, but unlicensed M1911 pistol. Lumani was released short after and no charges were given. Two days after there was reported shooting at Donut's store in Market area. In the place there was found Behar Lumani next to his Sentinel with multiple gunshot wounds and unconscious. There were two bullets in his stomach and one at his shoulder. There were no suspects and no arrests were made after. Lumani was released from hospital later and after that he wasn't seen on the streets like before. 'Death' On 20th of July in 2013, according to locals, there were shootout in area between Glen Park and Jefferson Motel. Later in the same area there were found the body, who was identified as Behar Lumani. Rumors spreads around that Behar was shot 12 times in chest and face and stabbed multiple times in a back with a knife later. Since Lumani was well known persona in underworld, his death were shocking. After the murder, there no arrests were made. It is said that people responsible for Lumani's death were close to him. According to information, assassins could be some local French gangsters around Jefferson. 'Criminal Record' Since the arrival to Los Santos, Behar got himself into police attention. Here is the source from the database. 2013: Attempt to bribe Police officer SERVED 2013: Possession of Stolen Vehicle - ACQUITTED Category:Character Category:Albanians Category:Immigrants Category:Soliders Category:Criminal Category:Deceased Characters